


My nothing

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I won a poem contest with this one!, Original Poem, Queer poem, anyway here you go, poem, transgender discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Discovering things is scary.





	My nothing

It's nothing I said into the empty air of the dead

It's nothing I told the blankets on my bed

It's nothing I said to my best of friends

It's nothing I told the mirror as I tugged on my hair ends

It's something I said my cat and my shoe

It's something I said to the birds in the tree, sitting in pairs of two

It's something I told my brothers art project, all covered in glue

It's something I told my lamp and my lights with the dull calming blue

It's me I sighed in my head

It's me I said to the plant on my shelf, its leaves almost red

It's me I told the white walls of my room as my anxious heart slowed and my fear fled

It's me I half smiled to the moon and the stars as I held my own hand and sat on a book I had read

It's nothing

It's just me

 


End file.
